


糜

by Nightingale123



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale123/pseuds/Nightingale123
Summary: *我流人设超级ooc三观不正无逻辑产物BE预警他永远鲜活，永远漂亮。
Relationships: Shiroiwa Ruki/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 3





	糜

鹤房汐恩是被白岩瑠姫捡回来的。

白岩瑠姫这人什么都好，据他自己说，就一点不好，太颜控了。年少的时候被骗的血本无归、要死要活，长大了以后感觉就不会再被花言巧语欺骗了，转头却捡了一个血淋淋的小孩回家。

白岩瑠姫总是喜欢和他说这件事，老气横秋的样子好像鹤房汐恩小了他多少岁的似的。但真论年龄的话，白岩瑠姫也就比鹤房汐恩大了十二岁，他捡到鹤房汐恩的时候刚成年，不大，才十八。

鹤房汐恩还小的时候确实把这件事当真理。你能想象在一场瓢盆大雨之中，一个六岁小孩的额头还被自己残暴的生父打破了，雨水和血水混在一起，在黑漆漆的夜幕里浑然是一副鬼画。

鹤房汐恩以为自己要死了，他躺在冰凉的地上，衣衫尽数湿透了，甚至边角在浮起的雨水上漂浮。血缓缓的从他的额头流下，多半不是澄澈的鲜血，混了大半的雨水，晕成了浅浅薄薄的红，有气无力。

他在雨夜苟延残喘，忽然发起的高热让他连思考的能力都没有了，只能无助的等待死亡的降临。

是白岩瑠姫救了他。

醒来的时候身边即有温暖的被褥又有体贴的医生，人生都圆满了。他感激的看着医生，完全没有看到一旁病床上坐着的白岩瑠姫。

“喂小鬼，我才是你的救命恩人。”

白岩瑠姫坐在病床上剪指甲，白衬衫领口大开，隐隐约约还能看到玫红色的印记。

“你以后就跟我过吧。”

鹤房汐恩十四岁之前生的病从来都是到一家诊所救治的，那家诊所也是鹤房汐恩第一次和白岩瑠姫见面的地点。

白岩瑠姫是野模，没签过公司，偶尔走走地下T台挣一点钱。更多时候他是在酒吧当驻唱，工作时间往往是凌晨，他生物钟常常错乱，把上午当下午是常有的事情。白岩瑠姫长的漂亮，更多的人听他唱歌是看他的脸，哪管他跑不跑调。只要他笑眯眯的往舞台上一站，渲染气氛的各式各样的灯光拼了命的往他身上打，就算唱的含糊不清只能看到一个暧昧的侧影，也多的是人愿意花钞票来一睹芳容。

鹤房汐恩清楚的知道白岩瑠姫的副业，酒吧驻唱赚的再多又怎么可能付得起高级公寓一个月的房租，他幼时不懂事，把一切都想的那么单纯。他曾经以为这世界非黑即白，却忘了白和黑的分界线是没有人能察觉的灰色。

他十四岁那年第一次窥见这个秘密，从此以后世界观重构，心底不知名的情绪也都齐齐的涌上来了。

他从未想过养父那般纤细好看的手指，会一根一根的抓住柔软的床单，指节用力到发白，指根偏又生出了赤红，是在丹青里走过一趟的上好白釉瓷器。唇齿间溢出哭腔，断断续续引人遐想。养父乌黑的发丝沾了耳旁的汗水，发尾划过床单，是在做画。

他红着脸不敢再去看，被子蒙上脸却让他鼻息间滚烫的呼吸灼热了起来，要将整个人烧灭。他只好又跑去厕所洗脸，鹤房汐恩在镜子里看见一张略显稚嫩的脸，但早已有了青年人该有的轮廓，假如早上不刮胡子的话，那么他还能在下巴处摸到扎人的胡茬。

他今年十四了，他心想。

第二天一早，鹤房汐恩吃完了早饭才在看见白岩瑠姫从自己的房间里走出来。他的领口遮的严严实实，要把一切犯罪痕迹都掩盖住，可鹤房汐恩还是看到了喉结上的吻痕了。

那一抹吻痕就好像白水里的一点浓墨，将他心底搅的天翻地覆 不得安宁。

白岩瑠姫边吃饭边和他聊天，鹤房汐恩满脑子都是昨夜的旖旎画面。直到白岩瑠姫伸出一只手去碰他，鹤房汐恩才猛然清醒过来，条件反射一般都往后仰去。

“你没事吧。”白岩瑠姫眼里浓浓的都是担忧的神色。

鹤房汐恩现在仿若醒悟一般的看着自己身旁的物件，每一件都明码标价，是白岩瑠姫将自己高价贩卖后得来的利益。他现在只觉得自己胃里翻江倒海，自己吃下去的早饭在自己胃里全都幻化成了白岩瑠姫身体的一部分。他从来都是白岩瑠姫的累赘，是分食他的饿狼，将他一点点榨干。

他踉踉跄跄的跑到厕所，蹲在马桶旁吐了个稀里哗啦，不把胃液吐出来不罢休的感觉。他又去洗了把脸，从镜子里看见自己疲惫的脸庞，渐渐的却变成了一头狼的样子，皮毛上还沾着新鲜的血。

“不要再做那种事情了。”鹤房汐恩对白岩瑠姫说。“为我，完全不值得。”

他们搬出了高级公寓，白岩瑠姫卖了公寓里华而不实的装饰物，攒的钱也够买了一套二手的公寓。白岩瑠姫没想到自己还有金盆洗手的那一天，站在新公寓的门前手攥着钥匙直发抖，他找不到正确的钥匙口，反而在门上划了几道划痕。

鹤房汐恩自然而然的接过了他手上的钥匙，打开门的那一刻房间里有灰尘在阳光下飞舞，他手背上一滴滚烫是白岩瑠姫的泪。

他低着头和鹤房汐恩说“谢谢”，薄玻璃的眼睛打磨出了水花，漾着一点窗外的微光。他没忍住还是牵住了白岩瑠姫的手，天鹅绒质感，手指挠自己的掌心有酥酥麻麻的感觉，微小电流窜上心房。

鹤房汐恩当场就“轰”的一声脸红了，他急急忙忙的甩开了掌心里白岩瑠姫的手，等反应过来自己干了什么以后又红着耳尖结结巴巴的道歉。

他刻意的拉开他们俩个人之前的距离，只是把心底压制已久的欲望本要发泄出的窗口又堵上了罢了，火山口有巨岩阻挡，黏稠岩浆在暗处蛰伏，无声涌动。

他半夜醒来，月的一角还挂在他的窗户上。抬头看天花板，素色的墙纸映着屋外来来往往的人影。有车在街上行驶，于是一束光打到了天花板上，横冲直撞把所有的光影都涣散了。

喇叭声和盛夏的燥热一同溜进屋里，他睡意全无了。对于梦里的一切他是无知者无畏，自己确确实实和那些劣质的人是如出一辙的，骨子里的欲埋的又深又狠，一下要挖出只怕他痛不欲生。

鹤房汐恩任水冲洗自己的五指，无意识的要把手指都搓下一层皮。换洗下的内衣物他刚挂到了阳台，还记得自己指尖黏腻感，乳白汁液结成一层薄薄衣的垢，他在喇叭声的背景音乐里沉默，静成了一座石蜡雕像。

白岩瑠姫刚从酒吧回来，蜷缩在沙发上看电影频道的俗套爱情故事。两个人的苦情戏永远有一方爱而不得，他连灯都不开，就看见白岩瑠姫的眼角的一滴清泪染上了女主角裙摆的热烈红。

他五官被电视机照的五颜六色，眉骨自有一股西伯利亚的北风呼啸而过，唇是男女主接吻时盛夏枝头烂熟的过了头的果。猛一下回头看鹤房汐恩，眼睑浮出了淡水河的粉。

“过来看电影吧。”他说。

他们的距离近到鹤房汐恩可以嗅到白岩瑠姫身上清清浅浅的酒味儿，身体好像失重一般无法自由操控，他悬在半空中，溺在淡淡的酒香里。电视剧里男女主角又在吵架，无非是什么你爱我但我不爱你的烂俗情节，被世人嚼烂了以后又捡起来回炉重造。

沙发被白岩瑠姫攥出了层层褶皱，永远雷同的动人情节总在高潮爆发，却往往催人泪下，泣不成声。

鹤房汐恩想说好俗套的情节，闭着眼睛都可以想出女主角下一句话，高速旋转的镜头，把场景拉远忽然又来一个特写，好凄惨的美学画面。他扭过头想和白岩瑠姫说话，却发现白岩瑠姫眼睑下淡水河的粉被电视剧照成了湿润的蓝，水雾迷离葳蕤幽生。他的手掌连自己都无意识拢上了白岩瑠姫的五指，保护欲突如其来。

“真好。”白岩瑠姫感叹道。

电视机里的大桥永远用淡橙色夕阳的背景板，流出的蛋黄顺着起起伏伏的海水波纹向外蔓延而去。男女主角连接吻的场景都俗套，夕阳在他们脸上流淌，也在鹤房汐恩和白岩瑠姫脸上流淌。他们凌厉的轮廓在温热的光里浸的温软了，都生出了玫色旖旎。

“接吻吗？”

慌乱中也不知是谁提的疑问，没人愿意去揭发自己。鹤房汐恩的嘴唇试探性的贴上了白岩瑠姫的唇瓣，把它蹂躏到一塌糊涂，全然无章法可言。

白岩瑠姫戏谑的看着他，这让鹤房汐恩有一种泄气感。他推开了白岩瑠姫，别过头不去看他。

电影正好播到大结局，男女主又和和美美的在一起了，所有的裂痕被编剧用笔缝上，好像什么都没发生过。

“和我谈恋爱吧。”鹤房汐恩鼓起勇气说。

白岩瑠姫明显没把这句话放在心上，他嗤笑了一笑:“你在开玩笑吧。”

“等我十八岁，就和我谈恋爱吧。”

白岩瑠姫耷拉着拖鞋向自己的卧室走去，手里拿着一听刚从冰箱里拿出来的啤酒，他身形顿了顿:“再说吧。”

他们原本沸腾的关系又渐渐的冷却了下来，白岩瑠从不对鹤房汐恩做出回应，他神情冷淡，视若无人。

可鹤房汐恩还是喜欢白岩瑠姫，说爱感觉太深情，喜欢还没发酵成爱就被浇灭热情，压在心底无人提起。

他们的相处方式还是如以前一样，什么都没发生改变，又好像什么都发生改变了。

鹤房汐恩自责于自己的莽撞，少年人藏不住爱，满心底全是一个人的影子，要用青葱岁月来书写他的名字。

十四岁的那年夏天，鹤房汐恩以一种与众不同的方式长大了。一场盛夏的热风后，他犹如雨后春笋一样窜高了身量，低下头便可以看见白岩瑠姫鼻翼两侧细小的绒毛。

偶尔走在学校路上也是可以收到情书的样貌，课间总有女生羞答答的向他表白，红的信封热烈，白的信封羞涩，却都满满的蕴含着一种情感。鹤房汐恩很感激那些女生突如其来的喜欢，但回应她们的情感总是遥遥无期的。

他不是没想试过谈恋爱，每一个笑起来对他说话的女孩子总会在他眼里变成同一个人。他甚至设想过这样表白，要在一棵花季葱茏的树下和白岩瑠姫说话，光挤在熙熙攘攘花瓣的罅隙之中，下落到他的脸庞上。他甚至身上都浸着香樟花的味道，拈碎了花枝溢出来晶莹剔透汁液，清亮亮的。

当是这样一个表白场面，而不是那个随便的夜晚再加一个来不及结束的吻。

他起夜的时候还是能看见白岩瑠姫一个人在沙发上看电视，还是那个频道，爱情故事翻来覆去的拍。

鹤房汐恩十八岁生日恰在白岩瑠姫三十岁生日之后。三十岁还不结婚的人少见，白岩瑠姫总免不了被人在背后闲话几句，自己却从不在意。

白岩瑠姫特意买了一个蛋糕庆祝鹤房汐恩成年，他请了一天的假很早就在家里等鹤房汐恩。鹤房汐恩想问他的话全都哽在喉里，低着头把用叉子把蛋糕捅的稀烂。他掐着点许愿，十八根蜡烛整整齐齐，好像什么都能实现一样。

“让他答应我吧。”鹤房汐恩在心里默默的许着愿，郑重其事的吹灭了蜡烛。

白岩瑠姫眼疾手快的把不知从那里买的傻气生日礼帽给他戴上，顺便拉响了一旁的生日礼炮，彩色的丝带喷涌而出全都落到了他头上。鹤房汐恩努力在自己脸上拉扯出一个喜庆的笑容。

他有话要对白岩瑠姫，却不知道他还记不记得自己之前说过的话，假如他忘记，那就可以说自己是一点机会也没有了。

“你可以和我谈恋爱吗？”鹤房汐恩试探着的说。倏忽之间，四周的噪声戛然而止了，有什么东西被打破了 白岩瑠姫的动作僵住了，他的手悬在半空中，笑比哭还有难看。

少年人的爱意汹涌，来的让白岩瑠姫措手不及。他绀紫发丝上还有一丛彩带，一点一点顺着头发滑落。眼里死一般沉寂的是潭水，掀不起涟漪。

白岩瑠姫的侧影被这句话整个打散，轮廓涣散不成形，眉一点凌厉的弧度也没有了，全都散在了今夜独一份的月光里了。

“对不起。”白岩瑠姫嗫嚅着说。

鹤房汐恩那一晚做了梦，梦里小公寓楼下香樟树开的香香大大的，一树葳蕤春色。白岩瑠姫大抵是要比现在年轻的，乌黑的发规整。鹤房汐恩撑着下颔从阳台上看他，所有有关他的鲜活的记忆都浮现了出来了。他看见白岩瑠姫脸上有深深浅浅不同的光影，唇上偷了小片光泽，引人注目。眼睛里堆叠起层次的琥珀玉，澄澈的毫无杂质，有光。

他就那么的看着白岩瑠姫，直到梦醒。


End file.
